


Government Property

by moderngenius94



Series: Discord Ideas [4]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Michael is a university Professor, So is Liz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moderngenius94/pseuds/moderngenius94
Summary: Michael listens to a call from the air force at the wrong time.AKA: please stop giving your husband hickies, Mikey..
Relationships: Michael Guerin & Liz Ortecho, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Discord Ideas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589260
Comments: 11
Kudos: 137





	Government Property

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2dLarryaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2dLarryaf/gifts).



> This came about because of my friends in the Junkyard. OCs are named by them.

There was a noise going off somewhere. Michael groaned and buried his head under another pillow in hopes of muffling the sound. He had just gotten to sleep after a long night of grading papers and occasionally making out with Alex. It finally stopped and he quickly forgot about it, dropping back into sleep. A few hours later, Michael sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He stretched and reached for his phone. When he saw a notification for a missed call from the Air Force base, he frowned. He vaguely remembers the phone going off earlier. He glanced at the voicemail notification and decided he would listen to it when he was properly awake. Shaking his head, he sets the phone back down. He was sure Alex was fine. If it had been an emergency, they would have called again. Or called Liz or Maria and _they_ would have called him. Decision made, Michael made his way to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

A solid hour later Michael was dressed and fed. He was making his way to his car, travel mug of coffee in hand when he remembered the voicemail. He gave a mental shrug. He was running late, so it would have to wait until later. He drove carefully, but quickly to the campus and parked. He scooped up his coffee and satchel and made his way to his classroom, pushing through the doors just in time for class. He glanced around and noted that most of his students were here talking amongst themselves. Michael’s teacher’s assistant, Riley Parker, glanced at him with mild judgement in their eyes. As he set his stuff down on the desk, he gave them as small shrug and called the class to order.

A couple of hours later, Michael dismissed his class after reminding them of the group project that was coming. The announcement is met with a few good natured groans, but most of the freshmen just file out without comment, eyes fixed on their phones or talking to other students. Michael checks his phone and sees a text from Liz about getting lunch and sends back a yes when he sees movement beside him. Looking up, he sees that Riley had stopped in front of his desk. “Hey, Ri. What can I do for you?”

They roll their eyes at the nickname. “You’re never gonna drop that, are you? I just wanted to remind you that I’m leaving early next week for a trip with my family.” They make a face. “So if you need me to do anything, make sure to have it ready by then, alright Doc?”

Michael grinned. “Not until you stop calling me ‘Doc’. And don’t worry about it. I have a couple things, I’ll get them to you on Thursday.”

Riley nods and turns, making their way out. Michael gathers up the work this class had completed and carries it to his office. Liz is waiting by the door, eyes closed as she relaxes. Hearing Michael, she opens them and nods. “Hey Mikey!”

Michael scowls as he unlocks his office and pushes the door open. “How many times have I told you not to all me that here?”

“Oh, plenty.” Liz snickers, following him inside. “It’s still not going to stop me.” She plops down on the sofa and kicks her heels off, groaning. “I hate those.”

Michael sets the work down and sits behind his desk, deciding that fighting with his sister-in-law just wasn’t worth the effort. “What has the bun decided we are eating today?”

Liz’s smirk softens to a smile as her hand moves to her stomach. “Chinese. I already ordered so it should be here soon.”

Michael’s nods and pulls out his phone. Once again seeing the voicemail notification, he sighs. Liz raises her gaze to his, head chocked. He shakes his and opens his voicemail and lets the message play. As it starts, he accidently hits the speaker. The voice coming out of the phone sounds highly amused, but as the message played, Michael’s face went red. _“Doctor Guerin, this is Officer Perello at the Holloman Air Force Base. I’m calling today too remind you again that you harmed government property. I’m really going to need you to stop leaving hickies on Sergeant Guerin that can be seen over his uniform. Thank you and have a good day.”_

There is silence for a moment as Michael automatically deletes the voicemail. Then he groans and hides his face in his hands as Liz bursts into laughter. He was never going to hear the end of this.


End file.
